Forever New
by SoftballStar
Summary: What if bella edward never left?if she didnt fall in love with jacob?then 100 years later carlisle can turn vampires back into humans.youll love it READ!
1. Chapter 1

Forever New

BPOV

Preface

Edward has been acting really strange since the night Jasper tried to eat me. Its like his mind is somewhere else but his body is with me. Let me tell you it annoys the heck out of me!

Chapter one

BPOV

Edward was staring out my window laying on my bed in my room. I laid next to him not talking staring at the pale colored ceiling. Really bored.

"Edward, seriously what's wrong? You haven't been acting right for two weeks! Please tell me what's wrong!"

Finally Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I have to tell you something… but lets not do it here lets do it somewhere more private."

"Okay." I agreed.

He came to me with his vampire fast skills and before I knew what was happening to me I as in his iron hard arms.

"Let's go." He said already out the door of Charlie's house.

I squeezed my eyes shut. We were going WAY too fast for me and it made my brain bobble. I clenched my arms around him. Even though I knew he would NEVER hurt me, I was still a little afraid of falling off his arms.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled. I knew he could hear me.

"You'll know once we get there…" He sounded a little uneasy. I wondered what was wrong again.

In less than 20 seconds, it seemed, we were slowing down. I cracked my eyes open. I could see the fast world slowly coming to normal speed.

"We're here." He said.

We were at out meadow. Our beautiful meadow. The place where we put aside all the lies and we fell in love. The thought made me smile. He set me on my feet.

"Okay so what do you wanna' tell me?" I asked as we were walking to where the sunlight shined.

I sat down. And he followed. I watched his gorgeous skin sparkle to life. He held out his hand seeming to know that I wanted to touch it. I took it and traced the flickers of light.

"Bella, what I have to say is very important. I need you to just let me finish what I need to say before you make any comments. Okay?"

Hmm that was a little weird but, "Okay."

" I know you want to become a vampire. I know you want to be with me. And well I have a very big decision to make. And with your okay it will change both of our lives." He paused, "That night were Jasper… lost control, well it could have turned out much, much worse. Being around my family is just too dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt. And sooner or later you will. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. So I have two options here. I could leave you or… I could change you. I don't want to leave you. And I don't think I even could. But I don't want to take your life either. That's way to selfish for me to do… I don't really know what to do, Bella."

Change me!? Yes! I never thought I would hear those words fall from his perfect lips.

"I want to stay with you forever, Edward. I love you. I know it may seem wrong taking my life, but this is my choice and I want you to change me. In fact lets change me now. I'm ready."

I looked into his eyes and I knew that we both could see inside each others soul. We loved each other. It was that simple. We were meant to be together, and that was that.

"Bella, You don't have to do it now. We could wait a few weeks."

"Yes, we have to do it now." I said. "I cant wait any longer. I want to be with you."

"But don't, you know, kind of want to say good-bye?" He said.

Then it hit me. My family. Renee' was fine. She had Phill. But Charlie… he had no one.

"Charlie."

"Yes." Edward whispered. "You don't have to do it, Bella. We could-"

"No," I said suddenly determent, "I'm going to do it. Charlie will be fine."

My dad had lived alone for years. He did it once and he could do it again. If I left he wouldn't die over it, where if me and Edward ever parted I was sure I would.

The whole time I was still playing and holing his hand. It was so fascinating. When I would talk I would stare at his hands. It looked like I wasn't paying attention. But I was.

He lifted my chin up so I would look into his eyes. I figured it must have been important.

"Don't do this for me, Bella. Do what you want to do. This decision will change your whole life! Even end your life. What do you want?"

Silly Edward. This is what I wanted. It was okay to be afraid of what you want, as long as you're sure what you want is true. And what I wanted was true. I knew what I was doing and I was going to do it.

"Edward, can't you see? I'm doing this for me. You just get affected by it. Trust me this is what I want."

I smiled at him. He turned the corners of his lips up in return.

"Okay. As long as you're sure."

"I am. You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I know what we're going to do. You know, the plan for my disappearance."

"You do?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes. Once you change me I wont ever go back. Ill just leave a note saying that I'm sorry I had to leave. They'll search for me, but it will be as if I disappeared off the face of the earth. It will be better for everyone. It will be better for us."

"I guess that would work." He admitted. "But-"

"But nothing. It will work. Please trust me, Edward. This is what I want."

What we were doing may have seemed a little wrong… okay well a lot wrong. But this was how things were going to be. This was how things are.

I scooted closer too him. The sun was making me a little hot. Yes, even in Forks. It was nice having your own personal cooler next to you.

We both reclined to our backs on the grass. My eyes were closed and his arm was around me. Moments like this I wish would never end.

"Bella, these are you're last moments human. What do you want to do?" He asked softly.

I pondered that for a moment. How would I like to leave? I tried to think of things that I really wanted to do in life. All I wanted now was him. So shouldn't I finish my life (as a human anyway) with the thing I wanted the most? Him? I thought so…

I rolled over to my side and held my arms around him. He wondered what I was doing. I knew he did. I saw it in his face. But I continued anyway. My heart started screaming wildly. I knew he heard it and I knew he wondered what I was doing even more. But I _still_ continued. I slowly placed my lips on his. And he kissed me back, but it was a kiss that was saying 'what are you doing? Well I'm still going to kiss you anyway.'

I broke the kiss and whispered, "I want you."

I put my lips on his again. He pulled away like I knew he would.

"Whoa, Bella. What are you doing?"

"I think you could guess what I'm doing." I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He repeated my name. "I cannot do that. I'm already going to end your life out of selfish reasons and now you want me to do this to you? I can't do it! Not that I don't want to of course. But I might hurt you."

"Edward. We're breaking all the rules tonight. Why can't we break this one too? And who cares if you hurt me? I'm not going to have time to even feel the pain."

"It's just that… when I'm with you it's very hard to focus. I think that I might lose control."

"I trust you. I know you are strong. I know you can do this. Please, Edward? This is how I want to end things."

Suddenly we we're kissing. This wasn't like the kisses we had shared before. It was harder, stronger. It was better.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2BPOV

Here we were naked in each others arms. Felling the soft breeze flow upon our bodies. It was wonderful. The whole thing was just wonderful.

"Wow." Was the only word I could think to describe it.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Who would ever know that breaking all the rules could feel so good? I was usually the one to follow them. But now I was breaking all of them. For love. Which wasn't so bad for me. It was weird, but not bad.

"So…" I tried to make up conversation.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought that would be. I didn't hurt you at all." His eyes fell upon me. I felt me cheeks burn. "I'm really going to miss that."

I smiled. And then shivered. It was starting to get cold. He undid his arms and I felt a nudge. I looked up to see him in some pants with his shirt in his hand.

"Here." He said handing me the shirt.

"Thank you." I pulled it on. My clothes were… lets say no longer usable.

He came back and curled around me again.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"You know I do." I chuckled.

We were both silent then, just taking in the moment. Then Finally I said, "I guess its time."

He sighed, "Yes."

I knew what he was thinking he was afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough. That he would kill me. But I knew that would never happen. I had no worries. About that anyway.

"I trust you."

He gave me a fake smile and lowered his head into my neck.

"This is it." He whispered. "I love you, Bella. With my whole soul."

"I love you more than anything, Edward." I gave him one peck on the cheek and lowered my head back down…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

The pain hit me - hard. I screamed in shear pain. He cuddled me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" He screeched. "I'm here!"

"It hurts…" I managed to speak through the burning on the side of my neck that was spreading.

"I know, I know. Don't worry! I'm right here. I'll never leave you." He said. There was more pain behind his voice than in mine.

I moaned. It hurt so bad! All of the injuries you could ever think of times a billion. It hurt that bad. Tears rolled down my eyes.

EPOV

There she was in my arms screaming from the pain I had caused her. I put my hand on her forehead hoping that the cold skin would make her feel somehow better. But I knew it would never be enough.

What was wrong with me?

Why did I ever listen to her?

I stood up with her in my arms. She was as light as a feather.

I clutched her into my body and sprang forward into the direction of my house.

I looked at her as I ran. I didn't need to see where I was going. I could feel it. And that was enough.

Then the thought struck me.

Why had Alice not come? She must have saw it…

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I came up to my house and rushed into the living room.

I placed Bella on the empty couch, making sure my huge shirt (at least on her) covered everything.

At that moment everyone came in.

They said nothing. But in their heads they were all screaming, "What have you done?!"

Finally my mother, Esme spoke up and said, "Did you do what I think you did?"

I was a tad surprised by the way she said it. It was a freaking out voice, it was sort of a happy voice.

In her head there was a picture of me and her, vampires and happy together. I was happy in the picture.

That was always what she had wanted. To her, her dreams had come true.

"Yes." I answered, like nothing was wrong.

Esme wasn't the only one that was happy. Alice was too. Rosalie was mad. She didn't like Bella, she didn't want her in our family.

I growled because of that.

Carlile wasn't too disappointed, at least. He was happy that Bella was one of us now. But he was sad I didn't come to tell him about what I was planning.

Emmet on the other hand was focused on how I was shirtless and she was wearing my shirt.

It was obvious to him that we had… ya know… done it.

"Way to go, Bro!" He cheered, "High five!"

He held up his hand for me to hit it. When I didn't react to his gesture he grabbed my limb hand and smacked it hard against his.

"So…" He asked curiously. "What was it like?"

I groaned. Ugh, Emmet was such a pervert.

"I am not having this conversation with you!" I announced.

He head was full of me and Bella tangled together somewhere.

I didn't want to hear or see anything he was thinking.

I gave him a look telling him to shut up.

"Sorry." He smiled. "But its not really my fault! If you didn't have to be all up in my biz…"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me if I had the choice- I wouldn't be listening… I don't know how you live with yourself." I mumbled the last part knowing he would still hear me anyway.

"Very happily." He fired back.

Jasper sent calming waves into our direction. He was just as annoyed with Emmet as I was.

Things got quiet so I picked up Bella and turned to Alice. Of course Alice had seen that I wanted her to get some _comfortable_ clothes for Bella and had whooshed out of the room.

I turned to my family and said, "I'm sorry for doing this to you." Then spun up the stairs and laid Bella on my bed.

Alice came in no longer than a second later.

"Hey, Edward. You shouldn't be sorry for turning Bella. I mean she wanted it. You weren't taking advantage of her or anything, she wanted this too. So you both got what you wanted. Don't be ashamed for that."

Her mind flooded with her visions of Bella and I in the meadow. I saw through her thoughts what Bella was thinking. Not literally. But the way she felt was plain as day on her face. She wanted to be with me. I smiled. That made me really happy.

'_See?' _she thought.

I nodded.

"Well I'll leave you alone then."

And she was gone.

I turned to my Bella. _My Bella. I slowly undid my shirt and placed a huger white shirt on her, it was Emmet's, it smelled like him._

_Then I pulled some black sweat pants on her with a white stripe down the side. These were just her size. And they didn't smell like anyone… must me new. I thought. I wondered why Alice had bought these?_

_But I didn't really care._

_I gently tucked a soft blanket around Bella and put the most squishiest pillow under her beautiful head._

_Any human would have been asleep in seconds in the position._

_I climbed to the other side of her and laid next to her waiting for her to wake up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is my first story on Fan fiction. =] So yeah I'm kind of a newbie. Haha =)**

**So please tell me what you think! Review and give me info on things that I should do to improve the story. That would be like awesome!**

**~Again I hope you guys like it!~**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Preface

Love is a very strong thing. It takes over our minds and controls our actions. You have no power. You just do what you have to do. For love.

BPOV

I mentally woke up. My body didn't move, my eyes didn't open. But I was awake.

The pain was still there. It was worse too. If that was even possible!

I wanted to open my month that instant the pain slapped me.

But I didn't.

Well I couldn't

My body wouldn't respond.

Oh my, God! Was this normal? I had no idea!

Then I really looking into it and found out that I was no where. I couldn't hear, see, smell, move, feel (anything but the pain. And I didn't even know where it was coming from!), or anything. I was trapped inside my head with the horrible pain.

If I were able to move I would have been thrashing my body across the bed like I was having a seizure.

Finally I was able to calm myself down and think about what was happening.

Nothing made sense. I mean I knew Edward had changed me, but what was happening to my body?

Of course it was changing. But was it suppose to do this? Was it suppose to hurt this bad?

I must have sat there for hours mentally crying when suddenly I could hear.

It was a huge shock for me. But I was SO happy when it happened.

But that wasn't the only weird part. My hearing was different. I could hear farther than before. It scared me a little, but then I heard breathing. It came slowly in and let slowly out. And it was very close.

I wasn't sure but everything was telling me Edward was next to me.

Farther away, below me I heard Jasper and Emmet.

"There is nothing on!" Emmet complained.

"Well maybe if you didn't flash through the menu so fast and actually read the names of what was on you might find something!" Jasper replied. Wow wondered what made him so mad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Grumpy pants. Jeez take a chill pill." Emmet laughed.

Oh how wonderful it was to hear! If I could have smiled I would have. And it would have been a huge grin of pure happiness.

The breathing next to me stopped. Instead of breathing, it started to hum. I knew what it was instantly, it was my lullaby and Edward was sitting next to me singing it.

This made the pain slowly go to ease. But just a little bit.

More hours passed.

I was still in pain, but after I started hearing it faded away a little bit. And listening to things made me a little more distracted from the pain too.

Then I started to feel.

I was listening to Edward sing and Alice talk about a new outfit she was putting together for Rose when I felt something under my head, on top of me, and wrapped in my hand.

And the pain lessened.

The thing wrapped in my hand I knew was another hand, but it wasn't cold, so it couldn't have been Edwards. Could it? But who else would be holding my hand?

I lost track of time a long time ago. How long was this going to go on? I wanted to move so bad….

Just when I was about to go crazy, when I couldn't take it anymore.

I woke up. Well my body woke up.

It was so sudden. I was just listening to Edward sing (I guessed he had sung the whole time I was changing) trying to not lose it when my eyes flashed open and my body jerked.

I hadn't told my body to do this. But it did anyway. I didn't care either way, I MOVED!

**Yeah this ones a little short, but chapter 5 will be on its way SOON! I promise. it's the weekend so that means extra writing time. When it gets to Monday we have tests in school so I bet the chapters will be a little slower than usual.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**=]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so like here is chapter 5. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen in the future, just tell me in the review! =]**

**Disclaimer: Uh…. Okay so I don't really know what this is but everyone else has them on their stories sooooo lol I don't own any of this. Um yeah……………. **

**Now read!**

"I didn't care. I MOVED!" (chapter 4 lol)

Chapter 5

BPOV

Everything was different. Like really different.

For one, the pain was gone, all gone! That was the first thing I noticed. Then I noticed my new vampire capabilities. I could see, hear, smell, feel, and taste _everything_. When I was changing I got one sense at a time. Adding them all together at once was amazing. It was amplified like 100 times since I was a human. It was so strange and yet so cool at the same time.

I still laid down in shock. I decided to try out my new skills, while I was laying there anyway.

First I smelled. I smelled Edward he was still next to me on the bed. His smell was a sent I couldn't even explain. It was like all my favorite smells in the world put into one. It was like smelling heaven. Since there wasn't really a name for that I decided to call it Edwards smell.

Then I focused more on being able to see everything. I could see more colors that I had when I was a human. There were no words for these either. There was really no explanation for any of the new things I could do.

I did this all in less than 3 seconds. Man, being a vampire was fast!

I sat up. Edward was still next to me and aware that I was now complete with my faze. At his door there was everyone else. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlile, and Esme. They were all staring at me with utter fascination. First of all why were they looking at me like that? What freaks they were sometimes. But I still loved them.

I turned to Edward now. (he moved to standing on the side of the bed next to me.) And I gasped. He was even more beautiful than he was when was human.

And now that I was a vampire, he was all mine.

I smiled. "Hello, Edward-" I cut of my sentence at my new voice. It was _beautiful_. Like a soft and sweet piano piece bouncing up and down a delicate piano. I love it.

I got up off the bed and wrapped my arms around Edward. He was taken by shock a little bit, but was hugging me back as tight as he could.

I pushed away. (Wow I pushed away not him. And I was able too!) and pined my arms around his neck then crushed my lips on his. There was nothing to hide now. He didn't have to be careful and I didn't either. (Well not that much anyway) Our lips moved together with so much long awaiting passion. It was beautiful. No one was there except us.

Someone coughed. Oh right we weren't alone. "Hey?! We're here too!" I was surprised at Jasper who had spoken. I was expecting Emmet.

We pulled away from each other with much effort. He placed his arms around my waist.

"Sorry." I smiled at Jasper.

"No, its not that- I, I couldn't stop you. Like I couldn't send calming waves to you!" He exclaimed. A little freaked out.

I started to feel a little freaked out too. What was wrong with me?!

"Whoa!" Jasper shouted. "Did you feel that?! You must have my powers too! How strange!"

I calmed down a little and the whole room followed my actions.

"You'll learn to control that." He smiled.

"Wow." I said.

'_Why can't I read your mind?!' _Edward shouted.

"Huh? Did you say something, Edward?" I asked.

"What? No." He looked confused.

'_Is something wrong with her hearing'_ He said again.

"Seriously! Are you saying something?" asked.

"No, I swear I'm not." he said.

'_He has to be lying'_ I thought.

"Bella, I think we're reading each others minds!" He exclaimed. "Think, 'The sky is blue'"

I laughed. "Okay"

'_The sky is blue' _I thought.

"I hear you!" He shouted.

I was going to reply to him that I could hear him too when I froze and looked into thin air. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice doing the same.

***Vision***

I was standing next to Edward in Carlisle's office and he said, "You can do everything!, You take other peoples powers and use them for your self! I figured it out! That's what you do!"

***Vision is done***

**I snapped back to reality and from Edwards feelings and thoughts I knew that he had just seen and how figured out what my power is.**

"**Amazing." He whispered.**

"**Wow." I smiled.**

**I was a very special vampire.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 6 I hope you like it! R&R! =]

Chapter 6

Preface

BPOV

I still can't believe that one hundred years have passed since Edward changed me. Everything has been going by great. And you know what they say, time flies by when you are having fun. I have to say that I agree with that statement.

I never came home to Charlie he called the police and looked for me everywhere! Of course Edward was questioned and everything, but they never found me. Like I knew they wouldn't. I could have gone seen him if I wanted to, (I guess preparing myself for what was to come wiped away my new born stage) but I mean when I looked at myself in the mirror you could tell that something was definitely different. Plus I didn't want to hurt Charlie and more that I already had.

½ a year later the Cullen's moved. And now that I was a Cullen I moved too. It was very hard to leave, but I was happy that I could get passed all the peoples lives I had left, so suddenly.

Once we moved to our new place up in Canada Edward and I got married. It was just a very small wedding. Definitely not simple, thanks to Alice. We had the whole family come and a few other vampires, but hey, we were married. And that was good enough for me.

Finally we are moving back to Forks. I have been so excited that we are finally going _home._

_Chapter 6_

_I was sitting in the roomy Porsha with Edward by my side. (Everyone dove porshas now. It was like a regular car) We hardly left each other, and sometimes we hardly talked too. Because of the whole mind reading thing. But there was something Edward had been wrong about 100 years ago. I also had a field. That was the whole reason he couldn't hear my thoughts when I was a human. _

_I had to think about letting my field be passed though, so sometimes I didn't have it down. Like now. It annoyed him sometimes, and that was rather amusing._

_I looked outside the window. My crystal clear memory told me we were minutes away from reaching our home. Seconds the way Edward liked to drive._

"_Are you excited?" I suddenly asked. I knew how he felt. But I liked to hear what people had to say._

_He smiled knowing that I knew already, "Yes I am."_

_I joined his smile, taking his right had in mine. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"_

"_It sure does." I could still read his mind and they flashed all the way back to our first kiss, they first time we met, the first time of well everything. I loved watching it._

_At that moment we arrived into the old, very old, driveway of the house. Everything was mostly the same as I had remembered it. Esme had come earlier to put everything together and sweep the dust off the floors._

_Edward jumped out of the porsha and flashed around to my side of the car. What a gentle man, I thought._

_We had beat everyone else here, who had driven in their own cars. So we were alone._

"_Lets go check out our room." I said already passing through the door and sprinting up the stairs._

_Edward was right behind me, he was a very fast runner._

_Soon we were down the hall and opening the door to our room. It was first Edwards, but then once I changed we shared it._

_Esme had put all of our things packed in boxes in the room. She wanted us to take them out and feel at home. The only thing that laid on the wooden floor was a white smooth couch._

"_Do you want to get started?" I asked pulling at once of the boxes._

_His arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel what he was feeling, and hear what he was thinking. I knew what he wanted to do._

_I smiled. "Edward!" I said giggling. "We have to get this done or Esme will have a fit!" Even though I said this I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_I thought about all my family members with my side-kick powers. I small vision showed that the whole family wasn't going to be here for another hour. As I saw my vision I pulled back my protective layer and Edward saw what I saw._

"_So." He said longing the o. "That couch looks real comfortable."_

"_Hmm… it does" I agreed giggling the whole time._

_He swept me into his arms and we dove onto the couch together…_

_It was hard to stop. Even after 100 years I had to reluctantly pry my arms off of him._

_But my family was coming soon and we needed to have our room done for Esme._

_He held me in his arms, I pushed back my web to show what I was thinking._

"_Yeah, I guess your right." He agreed._

_I flipped around in his arms and gave him a long kiss, then got up to dig for some clothes in the humongous box Alice had packed for me herself._

_He stayed on the couch for a bit, while I was dressing. Then he got up and searched for some clothes himself._

_He had his back to me, buttoning his shirt. I came over behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, then said, "Onto the fun!"_

_He laughed, "Yeah, fun."_

"_What do you want to do first? The music?" I suggested._

"_Sure."_

_We moved over to the heaviest box. And talked about our favorite music artists, new and old, then organized them all from A to Z. With the few hundred CD's we had it took us about 5 minutes._

"_Wow that took awhile." He said throwing 9 empty boxes into the hallway._

_I laughed. "Yeah." Such a long time ago I would have thought that was impossible._

_After that we moved onto the nicknacks and paintings. We put them everywhere. On the ceiling, in the huge closet, on the walls, and some even outside. It brightened up our room like that. It was so beautiful._

_Finally we moved onto our favorite part, clothes. Hanging up shirt after shirt, pants after pants, we got so bored. _

_When we were only half way done I chuckled and said, "Screw this."_

"_What?!" I asked surprised. Mostly at my word choice._

"_Alice will love doing this. Lets just leave it for her."_

"_Sounds good to me."_

_We laughed together and ran down the stairs. I heard 3 familiar cars drive up the road toward the house._

"_They're home!" I said and appeared outside with Edward at my side, both of us waving hello._

_Everyone got out of their cars and greeted us._

_Carlile didn't say anything, but he wanted to get upstairs to work on his new invention. He was always careful not to think about what it was around me and Edward, it was suppose to be a surprise._

_I gave him a small hug and said, "Go upstairs."_

_He smiled and said, "Thank you." And he was gone._

_I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and said. "Alice, Alice, Alice." Before I could ask her to do the rest of our closet she said,_

"_I'd love to, Bella."_

"_Thanks."_

_We laughed together and soon everyone disappeared into their rooms to get settled in our old house._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of the people who have been reviewing! It makes me so happy to have all of you tell me how I'm doing on my writing! =]**

**A special thanks to**

twilightchick10101

Twilighter10724677

pearberry14

sarahcullen4eva

**These are the reviewers who have stuck with me from the begging to now. =] even though the story isn't very far. =] but… still.**

**So anyway here's chapter 7!!**

**r&r!**

**Oh: And Paige, Thanks for that little vocabulary lesson! =] Porcha not porche… wow….. lol love ya!**

BPOV

I went up to our room a while later to see if Alice had done the closet yet. (Edward would follow me in a moment, we were never apart it seemed.) She did. Everything was neat, tighty, and sparkly. I swore our closet was bigger than our own bedroom. We might as well moved our things into there instead I thought.

The room had this special feeling to it. Like this was where we really belonged, not like our other houses we had to move to. "Home sweet home." I whispered. Feeling like that was the perfect words for it.

"I know, really." Edward said leaning to the wall at the door.

I opened my head to show him what I was feeling. From his thoughts, he could completely relate.

I walked over to the couch and lounged down on it. He followed me. Wrapping me in his arms.

"Do you know what Carlile is doing?" I asked randomly.

"No… do you? He has been blocking his thoughts from me." I turned around to see annoyance on his face.

I laughed. "He has been blocking them from me too. I think he wants it to be a surprise. That's what his feelings tell me anyway."

"I really want to know what it is." He said.

"He is getting more and more excited, I think he is almost finished."

"Hmm… really? When is he going to show it to us then?" His voice was a little sour. I guess he really wanted to know what Carlile was working on. It bothered him more than it bothered me.

"Relax, he will show it to us soon." I reassured him.

"Bella!!" Alice skipped into our room.

"Yes, Alice?" I replied.

I knew what she was going to ask before she said it. Everything in her body led to it. With my powers it was like a human was cut open. And I could see every little thing inside them, and predict every move that they were going to make. Sometimes it got annoying.

I let her ask her question anyway.

"Will you go shopping with me tonight?"

I didn't love shopping like she did, but spending 100 years with Alice I had gotten used to it. "Sure." I gave her a loving smile.

"Yay! Were leaving in an hour!"

"Kay." She was out the door before I could say anything.

I turned my attention to Edward who had been quiet all this time. He was thinking. "So what are you going to do tonight, now that I'm leaving. I'm sure you don't want to go with me, Alice, and probably Rose."I grimaced. "I definitely do not want to do that."

We both laughed together.

"I'm going to see what the guys are doing tonight." he said.

We sat up and strolled down the stairs at a human pace.

Emmet and Jasper were playing a virtual video game they had just gotten from Japan. "Hey Emmet, Jasper! What ya guys doing tonight?" Edward spun over to his brothers.

I sat on the couches arm, just listening.

Emmet punched a button on the side of his video glasses and said, "Well, we were going to go get something's we left at the old house."

"Ah… I think I'll stay here. I already got all of our stuff." Edward did not want to go back to that dump. That was sure.

"Come on, Man! Don't you want to help us carry 50 pounds of shit 900 miles?"

"Uh, no thanks."

I laughed. And everyone joined in with me.

Alice floated down the stairs. "Hey, Alice! Is Rose or Esme coming with us?" I asked. I was too lazy to look in the future.

"Um…" Now she was looking in the future. "No, Esme and Rose are going with Emmet and Jasper. And Edward and Carlile are staying here."

"Okay." I said turning back to the guys.

"Bella its time to go!" She said cheery.

"Alright."

I got up and bend over to give Edward a kiss. "Bye. Love you." I muttered to him and only him.

"Bye- love you too." He whispered back.

I grabbed my jacket and purse next to the door and yelled, "Bye everyone!"

I heard everyone mutter a good-bye as I slipped out the door into the night with my favorite Alice swaying by me.

EPOV (Edward)

Everyone else had left. It was just me sitting utterly bored on the couch and Carlile working his brains out upstairs.

I totally zone out thinking about everyone and everything. When I heard a sudden call from Carlile.

"Edward! Edward, come here!"

I spun upstairs into his little playroom. Well that's what I liked to call it.

I read his mind. _'Okay I'm going to tell you everything.'_ it said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said now excited.

"Okay so what is it?" I said starting to get impatient.

He sensed my emotion and started. "So. When you turned Bella all those years ago, I actually started a project for the two of you." A project? What project? " But when you came home with Bella already turned I had no need for what I was making anymore, so I stopped. But then about 4 months ago, I started up again…"

"Okay… what is it that you started?"

"Well, now its done.""Okay, what is it?" I really wanted to know.

He took a deep breath (he was still hiding his thoughts) And said, "I can turn vampires back into humans."

Whoa! Didn't see that one coming!

**Lol I hope you guys liked it! The next one is going to be coming out very soon! I promise!**

**~ Kennedy**


	8. Chapter 8

HEY PPLZ! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… with school and softball and the end of the quarter things are a little crazy and I don't have a lot of time to write. =] But I'm writing now, so that counts for something!

Okay first I want to thank some people for reviewing! Seriously you guys are awesome! You totally make my day!! =]

sandyandmaxwellfanatic aka bff Laura

TwilighterForeverAndEver aka bff Paige

twilightchick10101

oreosNcookiecrunch2

xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx

Fantasygirl256

Twilight-Lover055

pearberry14

Gosh there are SO many! Lol if I didn't get your name in this one I for sure will on the next one! Just remind me in your review if you really want to be put on here! =]

Anyway another important anoncment: I am dedicating this story to my two best friends Laura and Paige. They are there to tell me my writing is good and to keep me getting through things. Love you guys! =]

Oh and this disclaimer thing….. Uh do I have to put this every single time? Just to let you know….. Even though we all know it! I don't own twilight. And I could care less if I did. So yeah. There you go.

**HERES THE STORY!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I stood there in shock. Not even being able to suck in some un needed air. Questions like, How did he do this?! And, How is it possible that such a thing exists?! Raced through my mind. But the question that was most important to me was, did I want to be human again?

"How?" I finally spit out.

He looked amused. He was smiling now and from what I could tell, more relaxed. He no longer hid his thoughts from me. So that must of took some weight off his shoulders.

"At first I thought it was an impossible task to complete." He began. "But, then I thought I have all eternity, so why not try?'" He smiled at the memory that flashed through his mind. "So I did what any scientist did. I experimented. And on rats of course. I turned them into vampire rats. That sounds a little silly I know, but it worked. I took a DNA sample of their blood. I had to cut them open with my own teeth. Which was disturbing..."

He shivered at the thought.

"Anyway, I found out everything that gives us our vampire capabilities in our blood. Then I figured out things that would kill the vampire germs in the system. I made a dose of it and tried it on one of the rats. They turned normal again. So, if it works on rats it will work on humans. I can assure you that. All I have to do is see how much the person weighs and give them the perfect dose according to that. And in a matter of hours, they will be human once again."

He stopped talking and just took a seat in his roll-y chair smiling at himself. He was definitely proud of him self. That was for sure.

"So… I could be human again?" I stuttered still in huge shock.

"Yes. That is correct."

I let out a gush of air. This was big. What would Bella think? Would she want to be human again? Would Rose want to be human again? She always is complaining about it… at least in her head. What would happen to our family? Would everyone be human again?! So many questions raced through my head. Too many I couldn't answer right now. Only time would tell me.

"We need to tell the others." I said as soon as I stopped thinking.

"They already know." He simply said. Folding his arms around his chest in all of his smart-atude.

"Oh… yeah. Right." Alice and Bella.

At that moment I heard one car pull up and 4 feet running across the front lawn.

Me and Carlile ran down stairs. Everyone was just walking in the door.

"I can't believe this!" Bella and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Believe what?" Emmet asked moving over to hold hands with Rose.

"Its something big, Emmet. Something that will change your life." He looked confused. I looked over at Carlile and he started to explain.

"Everyone…" He took a moment of dramatic pause. "I can turn Vampires back into humans."

Seriously everyone's eyes popped out of their head. (except Bella and Alice because they already knew…) There was no breathing in the room. Everyone's thoughts were the same. 'Am I going to be human again?' We all stood like statues.

"No way." Emmet's big voice boomed through the dead silence bring it to life.

Then everyone started to talk

Esme- "How did you do this?"

Emmet- "This is SO cool!"

Jasper- "Human?…

Bella- Bella was looking at me. "Are we going to do this?" she asked

I was just about to answer, but then Rose said something that surprised us all.

"I want to do it."

Emmet looked at her like she was crazy. He was thinking why she didn't even think about what he wanted to do.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to be human again." She said letting go of his hand.

Everyone was quiet and in shock, yet again.

"What if I don't want to be human?" He asked a little mad.

"I.." She paused as if she were thinking. "I want to be human."

"Yes, I know that. But what if I don't want to be human. What are you going to do? Leave me? I thought we loved each other." If Emmet could cry, he would be right now.

"I do love you, Emmet. But I never wanted to be a vampire. All I wanted was to have a husband that loves me and gives me beautiful children. And to watch my children grow up and have families of their own… then die with my husband. I… I can't do any of that now. And if I can change then I want to be human again."

"Rose… I don't want to be a human again… I like being a vampire."

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening! Rose and Emmet were about to… to break up!!! Was this even possible?! I couldn't imagin breaking up with Edward! If he wanted to be human I would be human. And if he wanted to be a vampire I would be a vampire. What was wrong with those two?!

"So is this like good-bye?" Emmet asked softly after a minute. There wasn't a peep in the room.

"I guess so…"

Their minds flashed across every moment they had together. Bad and good. I knew they loved each other. And I knew Emmet loved her more than Rose loved him. But why were they leaving each other?

Their hearts were filled with pain. They looked like someone had beat them up… but on the inside.

I couldn't take it anymore!

"This is stupid!" I finally spit into the conversation.

"Bella, let them handle this themselves." Edward mumbled behind me.

"No. Emmet, Rose! You love each other! Why are you doing this to yourselves?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy. Like the answer was right in front of me. Their minds told me the truth. Rose wanted to be human. Emmet wanted to be a vampire. That was that.

"Are you sure?" I said kind of giving up hope of them staying together.

"Yes." Rose said.

In Emmet's mind. He said no.

I backed up standing next to Edward, holding his hand. The whole room was depressed. I couldn't stand it. I didn't like feeling depressed. I was about to leave when Rose looked into Carlisle's sad eyes and said,

"I want to be a human. And I want to be human NOW."

**Well what did you think?**

**Review!**

**Tell me please! =]**

**I think I'm probably going to get yelled at for Rose and Emmet breaking up… but then again maybe they didn't break up. Just wait and see….. Lol =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Okay so some of you are really pissed that Rose and Emmett are breaking up! … cough…****twilightchick10101****... Cough….**

**Lol but people will you relax?! You don't know what's going to happen yet! So when I'm done with the story yell at me then! lol**

**I also and getting scolded by lots of people about details and grammar and stuff like that. So I'm going to try to be better. =] I actually haven't been editing these… ha-ha I've been writing them in an hour and putting them up. Lol I guess I shouldn't do that…**

**This stupid disclaimer thing is so annoying! Everyone on Fan fiction does not own Twilight. Including me. So there.**

**Finally! Here's the story!!! =]**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I stood next to Edward, trembling a little. I couldn't believe what had just happened! It was like a dream. Something unreal. I would never leave Edward it was impossible. How could Emmett and Rose leave each other? I thought they loved each other! Ugh…

This might have been the worst thing that happened to this family.

I turned to Carlisle. And took everything in of him. Internally he was sobbing. He didn't want this to happen. He wished he didn't make any of it. He thought it was all of his fault.

"No." I whispered to him.

He looked up at me with glossy, sad eyes, "Yes. I'm afraid it is."

I strolled over to him and placed a small hand on his shoulder. And said. "You couldn't have stopped what happened. That's not your fault. You did something amazing. That's all you have to worry about."

"Right." he said. Though he was trying to give some effort to believe me he really didn't. I knew in time he would.

"Bella?" Edward asked

I walked back over to him and he folded his hand in mine.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I think we should go talk about this…" He looked up at everyone else. Rose and Emmett were as far apart as possible. Both were looking down into the wood floor, as if it was the most interesting thing they had seen in their whole lives. Jasper and Alice were holding hands looking sad as well, and Esme had Carlile wrapped in her arms trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, I think you're right." I said. The room was eerie with all the noise gone. It was scary and depressing. I wanted out.

'_Our meadow?'_ he thought.

I pulled my shield back. _'Definitely'_

And we were running. It felt so good to run. I quickly felt the dread of the room lift off of me. When that happened I was able to focus on more important things.

Spending alone time with Edward and feeling the wind in my hair was just what I needed. We arrived to our little spot before I wanted to stop running.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. Taking a seat into the foot long grass.

He joined me. "Well… I want to be human again, Bella…" He trailed off. But then blurted out as if he forgot something very important. "But if you don't I will stay a vampire for you. All I want is to be with you."

I let out a breath of relief. "Me too."

"Me too, what?"

I smiled. "I would like to be human again. With you."

But that wasn't the truth. I didn't want to be human again. I liked being a vampire. All the things I could do were still so intriguing to me. But I would give it all up for Edward. I would give everything up. I loved him. With everything I had. And I wasn't going to let immortality in the way of us. Not like Rose and Emmet… Not like them.

A cool breeze crept across my face I closed my eyes and rolled back into the ground.

"When?" I asked. I opened my eyes back to reality.

"I - I don't know." He looked down in the sweet smelling grass.

"How 'bout 3 marches from now?" I suggested, kidding. I let out a light hearted laugh.

"Well…" He looked me in the eyes.

I smiled. "Too long?"

"Yeah." He joined my smile.

"Next week." I finally said serious.

"Perfect." He whispered taking me in his arms.

What were we going to do? I mean a week to be a vampire? Seriously there was too many things to choose!

But more importantly what was Rose going to do? She wanted to be changed right away. Would that be tonight?

**I hoped you guys liked it! REVIEW! Pleases and thank you's! =]**

**Sorry it was kind of short! I just wanted chapter 9 to be them in the meadow. Ill get the next one out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ya!!!!!!! Okay so I have like one announcement….**

**Laura (aka sandyandmaxwellfanatic) is going to be my beta just to let you all know that! =]**

**Um… that's it I think.**

**Oh yeah, I refuse to put the disclaimer thing in every chapter. I mean it's stupid! None of us own anything! So, yeah.**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 10**

**Preface**

**BOPV**

*Flashback*

I want to be a human. And I want to be human NOW."

*Flashback over*

Tonight. She was going to be human tonight…

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I stood in the door way to Carlisle's playroom, though it wasn't a play room now. It was filled with a serious atmosphere that dampened the playroom with an eerie, cold feeling to it. It made me shiver, not because it was cold, but because I didn't want this to happen. Even if Rose had been *ahem*, _difficult_ to get along with, she was family and I remember when family would always stick together no matter what happened. I guess that wasn't the case now.

I turned my head to the right and there laid Rose in the middle of the joyless, distant room. She was dressed in a teal hospital gown with it fluttering it down past her knees and short sleeves. So, when she was human she would think she was in a hospital. Great.

I didn't want to be there, but I wanted to see what was happening. No, I needed to see what was happening.

"Rose?" Carlisle said all the sudden, breaking the spectral silence.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Rose answered in a robotic voice.

He paused for a moment before he said anything. It was almost as if he was debating whether to say it or not. "Is this what you want? Do you really want this?"

She didn't even wait a second before she answered, pondering every option that occurred to her. "Yes. I know this is what I want, Carlisle."

"You know I wouldn't get in the way of what you want. I was just making sure… I don't want you to make a huge mistake." He kept his voice low, trying to be polite as he stared into her eyes with true passion and understanding.

She exhaled a huge gust of air and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure."

Carlisle walked over to the metal tray of instruments to make sure that he had everything he needed before he started. He held out his fingers to each tool, waving his hand over every object. It looked like he was counting his gear, but to me, it looked like he was counting something different.

"One more thing, Rose."

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes glittering with thought of being human again.

"You know I love you. I always have, you're like the daughter I never had. I… I'm going to miss you. Everyone is going to miss you," Carlisle reminded her as he grinded his teeth together to show his distress. An invisible tear streaked down their cheeks as the moon on Rose's hill would disappear and there the sun would be soon. Or, maybe it was the other way.

"I love you too, Carlisle."

They both beamed at each other, looking as if they were about to cry. This was the moment. It was happening now. He leaned down to her side arm and tore a two inch cut open with his teeth. She mumbled in pain as I jerked at the scene.

He flashed over to get the needle of meds and quickly shoved it into her arm. He held a white cloth over it to stop the blood from rushing out of Rose's arm.

Rose's eyes bulged out. I don't know if I was in shock or in pain. She let out an ear splitting scream, her whole body went limp, and the blood stopped.

"Good-bye Rose." Carlisle whispered to her and only her, kissing the top of her head.

The only reason I knew she was still alive was because she was breathing. Her chest moved up and down every few seconds. It pained me to watch every single one.

Carlisle didn't move his hand from the cloth that was now stained blood red from her arm.

I slowly walked in and gave Carlisle a huge hug. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"What have I done?…. What have I done?" he mumbled, pure regret and remorse in his face.

Everyone in our family walked into the room, some staggering instead of swiftly like they usually did. They all had a mourning expression imprinted on them, making me want to scream in frustration.

"It's okay, Carlisle. It's okay," I assured him.

Alice wrapped her hands around us, then followed Esme, Jasper, Edward, and Emmet.

We were all crying on the inside. We had just lost someone we loved. We had lost part of our family. A part in all of us died. I could have considered Emmet completely dead though, his loss was greater than ours. Much, much greater.

**Haha you don't know what's going to happen next! Keep reading! Trust me you're going to want to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo hey! I'm really sorry that the last two chapters have been really short, but this one I'm going to try to make long! =]**

**Not much else to announce!**

**Haha I'm not putting this stupid disclaimer thing!**

**Keep reading and reviewing peeps! Love you all!! =]**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

**Preface**

Sometimes things hurt more than they're supposed to.

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

We seemed to be clinging on to each other for hours, thinking that if we just had a grasp on one another we wouldn't lose each other… forever.

I knew it wouldn't work though. Sooner or later people were going to let go. Sooner or later our family was going to fall apart. That meant everyone including Edward and me.

Edward and I still hadn't told our family our decision to change as well. But, I just couldn't tell them now. I couldn't hurt them anymore. I wouldn't… not now at least.

Emmett was the first to break our bond. He didn't want to be in the same room as Rose. My heart jolted in pain when I watched him slide his feet one by one, to God knows where. I knew that deep inside Emmett was not going to be the same person again. Not ever.

Soon after Emmett left, everyone let go. Not because we wanted to, but because we had to. Rose needed us.

Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle left the dead room. But Esme, Edward, and I stayed. Edward didn't really want to be there to see what was happening. But he wanted to be with me, so he stayed.

Esme wanted to be there for her daughter. She loved her so much. Well she loved everyone so much. But still…

I sat right next to Rose and held her semi cold hand. Edward was to my left and Esme to my right. No one talked. I'm not sure why. We just didn't., it… it just didn't seem right to talk.

So instead of speaking I studied Rose. My vampire capabilities could see every detail that was happening. I watched her delicate skin come to life as a deep golden, gorgeous tan. Then, I watched the purplish bruises under her eyes drift away and the pores in her nose start producing oil. Who knew that she could still be the most beautiful person in the world as a human? Let me tell you, she was. If you were suppose to be less pretty as a

human, Rose didn't belong human.

Two hours finally arrived. It was time.

Her eyes twitched. Striving to get open, and then failing. Then trying again and finally opening fully. Her eyes were a light, piercing blue. When she looked at you they daggered straight into your heart, making you fall in love with her at once. They were glamorous.

Once her eyes were open everyone was there. Well almost everyone. Carlisle in his doctor uniform stood at the end of her bed with an ugly brown clip bored in his left hand and a black pen in the other, Alice and Jasper were standing in the back, but Emmett wasn't there.

She was confused and frightened. "Where am I? Who are you?"

'Why do these people look so… so perfect?' She wondered in her head. The entire room was spinning, whirling and churning in different colors, but these people seemed to stand out. They were something that she never seen before with, not only beauty, but with dark circles under their eyes and pale white skin. It frightened her, but she couldn't help but feel comfortable around them when she looked into one of their butterscotch eyes.

"You are in the hospital," Carlisle told her not pulling his eyes off his clip bored. He didn't want to look at her. He still felt terrible for what he had done. What he had created.

"What- I… I don't remember anything! What happened to me?!" she screamed. Her fingers tightened on the bed she was sitting on and her forehead ceased in distress and anxiety. She was freaking out. I didn't need to read minds or emotions to know that. It was written right on her face like a book flipped open. Her eyebrows bend down into a V and her mouth only opened a little in shock.

"What? Why? Someone please explain things to me! I don't know anything! I mean what am I even in? What is that beeping thing?" she shouted, hyperventilating in between each word.

Oh, Rose… I shed a clear tear for her. She was so confused, so frightened. That was my annoying sister down there, needing someone to help her. She needed family to get her through this. And who are we?, the only family she has, just standing there next to her in her pain and suffering not doing anything. I was her sister. Blood related or not I was going to help my sister get through this. It was the right thing to do, and I wanted to do it.

"Hi, Rose." I stepped up and took her warm hand in mine.

She shivered at the coldness and jerked it back, "Who are you?" she snapped. (Did I mention annoying? Okay, okay at times)

'Jeez! Was this lady held in an ice freezer?' Rose thought as she wiped her hand hastily on the bed, scared of what I had done to her when I shook her hand.

I tried to ignore her thought, "Rose, it's me, Bella. Don't you remember? I'm… I'm your sister."

Everyone let in a gasp of shock at what I had just done. Edward took a quick step towards me, but jerked back while Alice rubbed her forehead and Esme put her face in her hands. Carlisle, however, still stayed in the same position with his fingers gripping his clipboard and looking down. Jasper looked as if he was about to knock Rose into the next dimension for Rose to avoid the truth of finding us out. I turned by head towards him and shook my head, reading the nasty thoughts he had.

She didn't seem to notice the shock in the room. "I- I have a sister?" she said taking my hand back. I felt the warmth of love fill over her and the thankfulness pour in. For one second, I could have sworn that she flashed a smile smile.

I smiled, "Yes, Rose. I'm so happy you're alive. I love you so much. I thought we lost you." That's what anyone would say to a person in the hospital, right? I hope or I'm screwed…

Her eyes opened wide, "Lost me? What happened?"

Carlisle spoke up this time. "You were in an accident… do you remember any of it?"

"I… no! I don't remember anything! I was just telling you that 3 seconds ago! Oh this is terrible!" Salty tears rolled down her angelic face. She looked as if she was about to beat herself up for not remembering anything.

Í scooted into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, Rose. Everything is going to be okay. Don't you worry, not even for a second."

She wrapped her body around me. And, to my shock, began crying hysterically and chanting, "Why? Why?"

After a while, she was done. No more water could come out of her body. It seemed that she was out of salt water from sobbing. My shirt had two wet spots running down the front of it. I looked like a retard, but I didn't care. I was just glad Rose had someone to wrap her arms around to cry. It felt so good to be there, to do something right for her.

"What was my accident?" she demanded to me all the sudden. Her sapphire eyes burned for knowledge as they pierced me.

Well I had no idea what to say. My head snapped to Carlisle and I mouthed a, "Help." that she didn't see.

"You were attacked by men. They raped you, beat you and left you in an alley way to die." he said in a sorry voice with his eyes on the clipboard, showing no sign that he was about to let the trance go.

Jeez that was a little harsh. Carlisle must have been pretty upset. What was kind of funny was that, that was the way she died in real life.

"WHAT!?!?!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry." he said looking into her eyes with the love a father could only give.

"Did they ever find them? Are they still out there?!" Her hands started to tremble. She was mad, Jasper and I could feel it so easily and the others seemed to realize it by the look on her face. Her face turned pale and she heaved air into her throat, stuffing down towards her lungs.

"No. They have them. They're in jail for life. There's no need to worry." I told her quickly so she would stop being so scared. After all, we really didn't need a crazed Rose on the loose looking for any kind of guy that looked suspicious. I wasn't positive, but that told me that we kind of had to watch Rose for a while.

"This is horrible! I- I can't believe this is happening!!" She looked at me with her sharp blue eyes. "Why?"

I couldn't answer that! I truly felt sorry for her. Pain struck my stomach, scaring me half to death.

"I- I don't know, Rose. I'm so sorry." she dove in my arms again and started to cry like a four year who lost her lunch.

"Rose do you remember anything? Could I ask you a question?" Carlisle said looking totally like a doctor, his honey blonde eyes finally gazing up upon us.

"No, I don't remember anything. What's your question?" She whispered.

"What year is it?"

"1933. Why?" Oh my god. That was the year she became a vampire. A surge of shock went down my spine and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose, it's not 1933. It's 2109."

Silence.

"Dear God. That's just great! Now I'm crazy!" More tears rolled down her soft face.

Edward shouted to me through his head, 'What are you doing?! We're not going to be alive long enough for you to be her sister!'

I yanked my shield back, 'Relax, Edward. She needs someone to be there for her. So here I am.'

He mentally shook his head, 'this isn't going to end very well.'

'You'll see…'

'I guess I will.'

And I yanked my shield back to me. Surprisingly she was done crying. But she still had more questions. I could see them on her face again.

"Am, I… pregnant?" She asked with a croaked voice from crying and new tears on the edge of her eyes.

"NO!" I shouted a little too loud.

She let out a huge lungful of air.

"And who are these people?" she asked, a little more cheerful.

Of course I was the one to talk. "This is Edward, my husband." I pointed to him and he moved closer to me. "That's Jasper, your brother and his wife Alice." They both gave me a 'oh my gosh what are you doing? You're mental' look. "Esme right here is your Mother and Carlisle is you father…"

Just then Emmett walked in. Everyone's head turned to him. His eyes were focused on her. And he was in love with her all over again.

'Who is that?' she thought.

'I love you, Rose.' He thought.

'He better not be family…' she said as her eyes ran down him.

I smiled. Perfect! They were in love with each other all over again.

"And Rose, This is your husband, Emmett."

I was so going to get killed for this


	12. Chapter 12

So what do you guy think so far? Are you on the edge of your seats? Haha I hope you are! It's just going to get more and more better! =]

There's SOOO many people who review! I'm going to put all your names in here SOON. But just so you know you guys are awesome! I couldn't be doing this without you!

=]

Chapter 12

BPOV

Preface

If wrong is right, then should you do wrong for the sake of the right?

I think so.

Chapter 12

BPOV

Roses eyes lit up like the Fourth of July sky with pure excitement and happiness shining in them.

'I'm married!' she screamed to herself with an enormous smile creeping across her face. It was enough to make me choke up a little bit to see her this happy.

And just like that her life was a magic kingdom. She had all she wanted. She didn't care that she was in the hospital. She didn't care that she couldn't remember anything. She had her husband and that was all that mattered. That was all she cared about.

Emmett was just as happy. He half ran (at a human pace) over to her bedside pushing me back into Edward's arms as he did.

"Rose, baby." He began taking her into a big hug. "I thought I had lost you forever! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Even though she didn't remember, she responded to him as if she did. "I'm so sorry…" She started to cry again.

Great, more water works, jeez Rose could cry.

Emmett kissed her forehead and hung on to her some more. I got the feeling that we shouldn't be seeing this and we all exchanged looks to show that we should be somewhere else.

Jasper and I started to walk out first, then everyone else followed us. We all walked down the grand staircase and into the living room… away from any human hearing us talk.

"What did you do?!" Carlisle and Jasper yelled at me, their temper reaching its boiling point.

"I was just trying to help…" I mumbled a little scared at the way they were so pissed. For vampires, they looked a little red.

"But now Rose cannot have a normal human life!" Carlisle said rubbing his temple, Jasper copying his worried expression.

"So! Did you see the way she was so scared? With all those strangers standing at the end on her bed and she not knowing a single one. Not having anyone to tell her that it was going to be okay? We are her family! It's time we started acting like it!"

No one spoke.

"Thanks, Bella," Alice chimed in. "I'm glad you did it."

I knew I could always count on Alice. I exhaled a breath of relief to have someone on my side, especially Alice. "Thanks."

"I still don't know if this is going to turn out so well." Carlisle sighed.

"Hey," I looked him straight in the eyes, "We're a family. We can get through anything."

Everyone's minds read, "I guess we can." Good, maybe I wasn't going to get killed for this now.

 "Now," Alice started, "time for more important things. Let's go listen to Emmett and Rose!"

Everyone chuckled like it was a joke but then soon started to listen to the floor above them.

"I still can't believe I'm married." Rose mumbled a little to herself.

"Well you are." Emmett reminded her. "I know you don't remember me much, but I still think we can make this work. I'm not going to give up on you. I love you."

I felt Rose's stomach tingle with joy. "Even though I don't really know you, I already love you."

"We have forev-" he stopped. "A long time to work on you getting to know me."

She laughed. "I guess we do."

Just then and there, Emmett didn't want to be a vampire anymore. He wanted to be with Rose, and knew that he had made a huge mistake, letting her leave him. For not following where ever she went. There was nothing he could do about that, but he could change. And that's what he wanted more than anything in the world.

I stopped listening to their voices and turned to Edward. "He wants to be changed, as well… tonight."

Everyone knew this was coming. None of us were surprised. But we were still sad to see another beloved family member slip away from our grasp.

***

Emmett sure looked funny. He was dressed in the same turquoise hospital outfit, only he was so big he had to have one cover the front of him and the back of him. And the dress was way to short for him! If I wasn't so sad for losing him, I would have been laughing my head off.

"Are you ready, Emmett?" Carlisle asked. He looked across his instrument table once again to count his tools, his eyes finding every instrument that he could.

"More than ready," Emmett boomed with no second thoughts in his mind. He wasn't even nervous. Man, I would be.

"Alright, Emmett… I hope you and Rose are happy together."

He smiled. "Trust me, we will."

I walked in to the room, it was sad, but not like Rose's was. We had already done this before, it wasn't as hard. Of course it hurt, but we knew what to do. We knew how to come back from this.

"Hey, Emmett." I greeted him.

"Hey, sis" he chimed cheerfully.

"I'm going to miss you, Emmett. A lot." I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking it a little, but to give him a wish of good luck.

"Aw, don't make me cry!" Emmett joked, pulling me into a huge hug. I hugged him back, nice and tight. I didn't want to let go. I was going to miss him so much. All his jokes and childish behavior, were going to be leaving with him. I didn't want that.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you too, Bella." That just made me hug him tighter. But soon I had to let go. I had to let him go.

"See you later," I said.

"Yeah, later." He smiled a huge grin, something that I was going to miss.

"Okay here we go, Emmett." Carlisle declared, not sounding too enthusiastic.

Emmett held his huge bicep out and kissed it, "Good-bye, babies." then extended it towards Carlisle. I couldn't help but laugh this time. Carlisle even put a little chuckle in. After a second, he leaned in and shredded Emmett's tough skin.

"Ouch!!!" Emmett squealed.

Carlisle swept back to his tools and poked the needle into Emmett's arm, just like Rose's. Carlisle shoved a white cloth onto his arm, I watched Emmett's eyes flutter, fighting to not shut.

"Later…" He mumbled just before he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So here is chapter 13! Are you excited?! I mean what's going to happen to Emmett and Rose, when they both can't remember?!**

**Hmmm…. You'll see!!! =]**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews about how sad my story is and how they don't like how I'm breaking the Cullen family up. I know it's really sad now, BUT trust me it will get better and happier SOON. So hang in there please!!!**

**A special thanks to -**

**ChasingBlueWithMajicMischief**

**You were the first to review to chapter 12! I hope you like my story in the future… =] Hang in there I PROMISE it will get happier soon.**

**lovehits**

**I'm so happy I made your day!!! Trust me you made mine as well. =]**

**twilight1alice**

**CaffinH**

**I love your story! And I love that You love mine! Lol =}**

**TwilighterForeverAndEver**

**Always there for me! Thanks so much Paige!**

**ShikimaHiShishiOnna**

**You're so funny! I love your reiews!**

**sandyandmaxwellfanatic**

**You're the bestest fishy ever Laura! ily! =]**

**twilightchick10101**

**I hope you like my story now!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

**Preface**

Goodbyes are easy; it's saying hello that's hard.

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Emmett's change was just the same as Rose. His skin filled with a rich, healthy looking tan, his bruises under his eyes faded away, and his muscles shrunk a little.

Over all, Emmett was still a big, good looking guy, but now he was just more fragile.

Everyone was here this time, to watch Emmett change. We talked a little this time, but not much. Rose was moved into another room of the house, until we could decide what to do with the two. I could hear Rose complaining to herself about being all alone, and other things. All and all, Rose was just being Rose.

It was really hard watching Emmett leave us. Watching my favorite brother drain out into something different, something that was unbearable for me, including everyone in the room. But I knew that once he got to where he was going, he would be happy, happier than he would have been if he were still a vampire. That was okay with me. As long as he was happy I was happy.

I glanced at my watch, 30 seconds left until he would wake up.

"It's time," I whispered to everyone, my head aching a bit from the drama and sadness.

Everyone swayed from left to right nervously, trying to figure out where they should stand when he woke up. Very soon they were semi comfortable. All eyes stared at Emmett.

Emmett was not as graceful as Rose. He shot up into a sitting position and his eyes grew wide with shock and anxiety.

"WHERE AM I?" He boomed. His chest barged up and down and his head flew from left to right.

Carlisle stepped up to him on the right side of the bed. "Emmett, please relax. Everything is okay. I promise I will tell you everything if you just calm down."

"WHAT?! I am not going to calm down!!! I am in some freaking hospital! I don't know who you people are! And I can't remember anything!" Emmett roared. He started to get out of bed and pull some IVs out of his arm. He didn't really need the IVs, but they looked more hospital like. Don't look at me, it was Carlisle's idea.

Emmett was going to hurt himself if he didn't stop. I raced over to him and put a cold hand on his skin. He flinched and said, "Who are you?" My heart throbbed with pain when he didn't recognize me.

"Emmett, you need to sit down. I will tell you everything. I promise." I said looking deeply into his dark emerald eyes, hoping that maybe if I looked straight into them he would remember me.

He didn't.

"The only way I'm getting in this bed is if you lift me up and set me in it," he mocked me. I smiled, pleased to see the same old Emmett. Then I looked at Edward and he shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jasper. He cocked a grin and stepped up to Emmett.

Emmett looked down at Jasper like, 'what are you going to do little fella?'

Then Jasper swoop him off of his feet and cradled him in his hands like a baby then plopped him down on the hard hospital bed.

Emmett looked up at Jasper like he was a freaking super hero. His eyes bulged out of his head and his eyebrows shot up. Way up.

"I work out a lot," Jasper simply said, walking back to Alice while trying to fight rolling on the floor splitting his sides.

"Holy, shit," Emmett said completely flabbergasted and he stressed every word.

"Will you listen now?" Carlisle asked a little annoyed with what Jasper had done.

"Yeah…" Emmett moaned. I couldn't believe he wasn't freaked out that some small dude just picked him up like that!

"Good. Now, Emmett, you are in here because you were almost mauled by a bear-"

"WHAT?!?"

His hands flew to his face.

"Am I ugly now?! Oh my, God! My life is OVER!" he shouted.

What a drama king!

"OVER!!!!!" he stressed.

"Relax… your face is just fine." Carlisle said rolling his eyes and smiling a little. "The bear threw you down and you hit your head on a rock. Some rangers were nearby and they saved you before the bear could do any harm. We think you have amnesia and a concussion. We don't know if you will ever remember everything. But the good part is that you're alive… and you're not all scratched at all."

Emmett just sat there like an idiot and blinked his eyes twice. "Well, that sucks. At least I'm still pretty." He laughed rolling to his back and placing his hands under his neck.

"Hmm… maybe I could use this to get some girls…" he mumbled to himself not knowing we all could hear. I fought back another laugh.

"Oh!" He piped up. "Is there anything I should know? Like about my life?"

Oh, this was going to be funny. I just had to cherish this moment. I walked back up to him, "Emmett there is one thing, you're married."

His face dropped what looked like hundred feet in disbelief. Oh my God! The look on his face was way too funny. I fell to my knees and started laughing. It was the kind of laugh that people thought you were crazy. But instead of me just being the retard laughing, everyone laughed, like really laughing. They were on the floor and holding their stomachs, tears streaming down their cheeks. This was just the beginning of the revenge we needed from all of Emmett's pranks from before.

Emmett just sat there with his left eyebrow raised. He thought we were a bunch of crazy people. But soon he joined in too. He thought it was a joke, but that's what made it even funnier.

Soon everyone stopped laughing and Emmett slapped his thigh and said, "That was a good one… Um..."

I chucked a little more.

"Bella. And I was serious. You are married, Emmett. Would you like to meet your wife?"

Emmett fainted.

"Wow," I said meekly.

"There's Emmett for you." Edward chuckled.

"I can't believe he fainted!" Jasper said in between laughs. "I'm never going to let him live this one down!!"

Everyone chuckled in agreement.

"So should we go talk to Rose?" Alice suggested. "While we wait for Emmett to wake up again?"

"Haha… yeah." I said. "You guys wanna watch over Emmett?"

"Sure…" They all agreed.

Alice and me hooked arms then we strolled over to Rose's room. I hope this wasn't going to crush her.

"Hey, Rose" I greeted.

Her face lit up with the excitement and the relief to see me. "Hi! Where did you go? I was so lonely… and bored."

All three of us laughed.

"So… Rose." I said in a serious voice. "I have something-"

"Bella!" Edward called me. Hmm I better go see what's up.

"Hey Rose I'll be right back."

"Um okay." She said a little confused.

'I'll stay here, Bella.' Alice thought.

I walked out the door, down the hall, and into where Emmett was being held. As I stepped in I saw that he was already awake.

Edward walked to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I greeted in return. "What do you wanna' talk about?"

"Well… this is a bit random…" he chuckled.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Well, you know how you were saying that our family needs us?"

"Yep. Sure do. What about it?"

"Well… I think we should tell them about vampires. And eventually get them to know that they were vampires. I mean it's apart of them, I believe they have a right to know."

What a great idea! Then maybe they would remember something. "I think that's a wonderful idea!" I jumped into his arms. He was so smart. I loved him so much. "Hey we should go try it out on Emmett now." I suggested.

"Alright."

We walked over to Emmett who was still looking a little woozy from passing out.

"Hey Bella." He told me quietly holding his head.

"Hey Emmett." I said cheerfully. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He didn't really care.

"Do you believe in… vampires?"

All the sudden Emmett stared into space, his eyes glossed over, he looked like he was having a vision like me and Alice. What the heck was happening to him?!

Then Emmett looked at each one of us saying our names with pure recognition, "Bella? Edward? Jasper? Esme? Carlisle? Where's Rose and Alice?"

**WOW!!! Did you see that one coming?! I don't think you did. I hoped you guys think its getting better! Sooo… I have like 70 some reviews now. And I appreciate every single one of them! But do you think we could get up to maybe 80 or 90 this time?! That would be awesome!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON! =]**

**~Kennedy**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY! 1st of all! IM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS UP HERE SOONER!!!! I got grounded… twice… yeah… haha… funny story…. But anyway! Here it is now and I hope you guys like it! Oh! And I have a total of 88 reviews!!! isn't that cool! As I have said before you guys rock and I couldn't be doing it without you!!!!**

**ANYWAY!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett…. Remembered! He remembered! I jumped up and down in excitement and ran to give my big brother a hug. "Oh, Emmett! I thought we were going to lose you forever! I'm so happy you can remember."**

**He hugged me back, "That was some weird shit there Bella! I don't even know how to explain it…"**

**I laughed at his choice of words, then let out a sigh of relief that I had my big brother back.**

**I let go of his hug and turned to Edward, "You are a genius. You know that?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his neck.**

**He smiled taking me into his arms. "I do know that."**

**We laughed. After that no one said anything for a while. We were too overjoyed to do anything but think about what had just happened. Then something hit me. Rose!**

"**Oh, my gosh, Edward! We have to go tell Rose!"**

"**Oh, yeah. Let's go." He took my hand and we started to walk out the door down the hall.**

"**WAIT!" Emmett wailed in the room we had left him. "I WANT TO COME TOO!"**

**We turned right around and watched Emmett swing his legs around and off the bed then stumble to us. He was only 3 feet away from his bed when his arm shot out from his side.**

"**OW!" He screeched. He had forgotten he had a IV in his arm. Carlisle came up to him and quickly pulled off the tape and took the needle out. **

"**Wow, Carlisle, that didn't even hurt." Emmett said amazed.**

**Carlisle simply laughed.**

"**Okay, guys. I'm coming!" Emmett ran… well it wasn't running it was more like skipping.**

'**Don't even think about how I'm walking right now, my leg fell asleep while I was laying down all that time.' (Emmet thought)**

**Edward and I laughed. Finally Emmett got to us and we walked, unbelievably slow, to Rose's room.**

**We were about to enter the room when Emmett stopped at the door. "Do you really think she's going to remember everything?" Emmett seemed actually scared.**

"**Emmett, it's going to be fine. She'll remember everything I promise." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Alright." He said taking a deep breath.**

"**Here we go." Edward said creaking the door open.**

"**Hi!" Rose cheered when she saw all of us.**

"**Hey, babe." Emmett said taking her side.**

**She smiled. Then looked down confused. "Why are you wearing a dress?"**

"**Oh…" He started, his face turning red. "I, was, um, never mind that, I have something really important to tell you."**

"**Oh, okay. So… what is it?" She asked her eyebrow raised still.**

"**Okay, do you believe in vampires?" He asked.**

**Her face went blank.**

"**Rose?! ROSE?!! ROSE?!??!?" Emmett screamed.**

"**Relax Emmett!" Edward and I both screeched trying to get him to shut up.**

**He didn't stop talking, "ROSE ARE YOU OKAY?"**

**Her eyes opened, "Emmett?" She whispered in a perfect super model voice.**

"**Yes, its me! Do you remember? Do you remember me?" He asked with nothing but hope and fear in his eyes.**

"**Yes, I- I do! Oh Emmett!" She jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him then Emmett smashed his lips on hers.**

**It was a beautiful moment, to some people, I suppose. But what I saw was my brother and sister kissing, which was NOT anything I wanted to see.**

"**Ewww…" I muttered.**

**Edward and Alice laughed totally agreeing.**

"**Wow. Things are working out." I said. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.**

"**Yeah, it's all a happy ending." He said.**

**For now…**

**Oooo… hows that for a cliff hanger?!?!? Haha. Next chapter will be coming SOON! Love you all.**

**REVIEW please?**


End file.
